Marvel Fanon Comic Con 2018
Bienvenidos a la Marvel Fanon Comic Con 2018, donde se colocaran adelantos de cómics, animaciones(series, películas o cortos) y cine de los diferentes studios del wiki. Si quieres participar, lee primero los términos y condiciones . Actualización: La pagina ya no podrá ser editada debido a los términos y condiciones de esta. Hasta la próxima Marvel Fanon Comic Con. IRMVII Studios En esta oportunidad no solo he venido a hablar sobre las razones por la que actualmente aun me encuentro activo en el wiki, también quiero hablarles de lo próximo que está por venir de mi parte, pero antes de partir al futuro, me gustaría hablar un poco sobre el presente. Es así como anuncio que la segunda parte de Los Supremos llegara la primera semana de Agosto de este mismo año, siendo sus doce capítulos los que estarán disponibles todos al mismo tiempo. Justo al inicio de este año anuncie que pronto el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel’IRMVII iba a retornar con una adaptación de The New Mutants y así será. A continuación no solo podrán ver los personajes que conformaran dicho fic, sino también el poster que lo representara. 350px *Danielle Moonstar alias Mirage *Nate Grey alias X-Man *Laura Kinney alias X-23 *Roberto Da Costa alias Sunspot *Sam Guthrie alias Cannonball *Rachel Summers *Oso Demonio *Hank McCoy alias Bestia Pero esta nueva generación del UCM’IRMVII no será lo único que regrese. Me complace anunciar por medio de este evento el aluvión de fics que traerá la primera semana de Enero del 2019, todos disponibles de manera simultánea en el momento de su publicación, revelando sus posters con logos oficiales y sus protagonistas. 350px *Carol Danvers alias Captain Marvel *Tony Stark alias Iron Man *Ulysses Cain *Jessica Drew alias Spider-Woman *James Rhodes alias Maquina de Guerr *Miles Morales alias Spider-Man *T’Challa alias Black Panther. *Brian Baddrock alias Capitan Britania *Barbara Morse alias Pajaro Burlon *Luke Cage alias Power Man *Daniel Rand alias Iron Fist *Natasha Romanoff alias Viuda Negra *Thor *Vision *Brunilda alias Valkiria *Isabel Kane alias Smasher *Thadeus Ross alias Rulk *Matt Murdock *Ned Cain 350px *Nathaniel Summers alias Cable *Inez Temple alias Domino *Wade Wilson alias Deadpool *Betsy Baddrock alias Psylocke *Remy LeBeau alias Gambit *Evan Sabahnur alias Genesis *Claudine Renko alias Ms Sinister *Rosalind Solomon *Victoria Hand *Nils Styger alias Abyss *Victor Creed alias Dientes de Sable *Sebastion Gilberti alias Bastion *Ronald Dewint alias Holocausto 350px *Steve Rogers alias Capitan America *Alex Summers alias Havok *Wanda Maximoff alias Bruja Escarlata *Simon Williams alias Wonder Man *Hope Summers alias Phoenix *Shiro Yoshida alias Sunfire *Jack Fury alias Scorpio *Leo *Geminis *Maria Hill 350px *Daniel Whitman alias Caballero Negro *James Falsworth alias Union Jack *Anastacia Drake alias Phantom Cat *Brian Baddrock alias Capitan Britania *Talia Wagner alias Nocturne *Trevor Fitzroy *Ezekiel Stane alias Monger-Man *Technivoro *Chris Claremont *Mark Claremont *Joy Meachum *Caliban *Julio Ritchr alias Rictor *Stride 350px Presente: *Bestia *Ciclope *Rachel Summers *Havok *Phoeni Pasado: *Scott Summers alias Ciclope *Jean Grey alias Marvel-Girl *Hank McCoy alias Bestia *Bobby Drake alias Ice-Man *Warren Worthington alias Angel. New Mutants, Captain Marvel: Civil War, X-Force, Uncanny Avengers, Excalibur y X-Men V serán quienes conformen esta nueva Fase 8, y la Fase 9 llegara para la primera semana de Marzo del 2019, posteriormente posters y protagonistas están disponibles mientras bajen. '' 350px *Mirage *X-Man *X-23 *Sunspot *Cannonball *Warlock *Rachel Summers *Logan alias Arma X *Arkady Rossovich alias Omega Red. 350px *Steve Rogers *Sam Wilson alias Capitan America *James Barnes alias Bucky *Viuda Negra *Pájaro Burlón *Clint Barton alias Ojo de Halcón *Wonder Man *Sunfore *Maria Hill *Sharon Carter *Patrick *Hurs *Lyle *Wolf *Ophelia 350px *Cable *Domino *Deadpool *Psylocke *Gambit *Coloso *Mojo *Nandy *Capitan Derelict *Carter Slade 350px *Doctor Strange *Krugarr *Black Panther *Adam Warlock *Valeria Richards alias Ironheart *Thanos 350px *Caballero Negro *Union Jack *Phantom Cat *Capitan Britania *Nocturne *Patsy Walker alias Hellcat *Joy Meachum *Ward Meachum *Stride 350px *Miles Morales alias Spider-Man *Gwen Stacy alias Spider-Gwen *Benjy Parker alias Spider-Boy *Ann Parker alias Spider-Girl *Ben Reilly alias Scarlet Spider *Morlun D'Snideed. ''Y para terminar, el primer vistazo a la Fase 10, que llegara en Septiembre del 2019, la última fase que de manera definitiva le pondrá fin al UCM’IRMVII y esta vez sin dejar cabos sueltos, un verdadero cierre del cual podrán ver bajando sus posters y protagonistas que se encargaran de darle un punto y fin a un proyecto que comencé en el año 2012 con Miss Marvel y Doctor Extraño y arranco a toda máquina en 2013 con Black Panther. 350px *Rachel Summers *Illyana Rasputin *Danielle Moonstar *Nate Summers *Laura Howlett *Jimmy Howlett *Roberto Da Costa *Sam Guthrie *Leonard Busker 350px *Caballero Negro *Union Jack *Phantom Cat *Capitan Britania *Nocturne *Hellcat *Marc Spector alias Moon Knight *Arthur 350px * Thor *Merlin *Torunn *Gorr 350px *Cable *Domino *Deadpool *Psylocke *Gambit *Fantomex *Master Mold 350px *Steve Rogers alias Nomad *Hulk *Viuda Negra *Ojo de Halcón *Janet Van Dyne alias Avispa *Pantera Negra *Vision *Ironheart *Aries *Tauro *Virgo *Piscis 350px *Captain Marvel *Kamala Khan alias Ms Marvel *Thor (Female) *Viz *Wanda Maximoff alias Bruja Escarlata *Clint Barton alias Ronin *Spider-Gwen *Cassie Lang alias Stature *Pietro Maximoff alias Quicksilver *Vision 350px *Sam Wilson alias Capitán America *Namor *Pantera Negra *Iron Man *Spider-Gwen *Iron Heart *Ms Marvel *Stature *La Avispa *Visión *Viz *Quicksilver *Wonder Man *Sunfire *Pájaro Burlón *Giant-Man *Barón Hydra *Marissa Pierce *Barón Strucker *Thor (Female) *Bruja Escarlata *Agente Solomon *Bruce Banner alias Hulk. Sin más que agregar, solo me queda decir que por mi parte esto ha sido todo, no dejen de leer las noticias que traerán para esta ocasión especial todos los estudios sobre sus futuros proyectos. Que disfruten otra Comic Con de Marvel Fanon ;) Ironman Mark VII (discusión) 01:33 11 jul 2018 (UTC) JG42 Corporation Con todo lo que he anunciado en la página de la empresa y la E3 uno pensaría que estoy saturado de cosas por hacer y que no realizaré nada más, ¿huh? Pues no, porque tal vez sea una idea tonta pero quiero cobertura de edición por mucho tiempo. Los proyectos que mencione tal vez no salgan hasta en dos años...¿pero quién sabe? Tal vez sea antes de esa exagerada fecha provisional. Sin más para rellenar el primer párrafo, me complace anunciar la pronta elaboración de... Perceptive Magneto 200px Serie animada que expandirá la historia de los mutantes en el Ultiverse. Mi objetivo con esta serie es explorar a fondo temas sociopolíticos como el actual aprovechamiento de la libre expresión por parte de las minorías, las ideologías y métodos extremistas que se usan para lograr un mundo sin prejuicios, y profundizar en todas las dimensiones del personaje de Erik Lehnsherr mediante el repaso de diferentes etapas de su vida. Sinopsis: Por siglos los humanos han maltratado a los mutantes, menospreciando e infravalorando sus aspectos físicos, intentando usar sus habilidades como armas, ocultándolos y atacándolos por varios medios. Erik Lehnsherr es un mutante, y vaya que ha sufrido bastante por culpa de su don. Ahora que tiene compañía, no parará hasta llevar a los mutantes hasta lo más alto.400px Heroes for Hire Cómic independiente a cualquier otro universo. Combinará elementos de varias historias y etapas de los cómics clásicos de Marvel, pero también agregaré un enfoque cinematográfico y una estilización. Eso significa que se describirán tomas, se seleccionaran palabras específicas para el diálogo, y que la estructura del guión será disfrazada por diversidad de cosas: humor, acción, suspenso, y más. Sinopsis: Un adolescente con el poder tecnológico de una raza alienígena muy avanzada, un criminal rehabilitado que tiene sus propios pensamientos sobre el sistema de justicia, y otro clon de Wolverine buscándose una identidad propia tendrán que resolver el caso del empleo de una espada mística antigua para la creación de un androide que operaría a favor de la organización responsable, siguiendo las órdenes y reestricciones de su misterioso jefe. Nada más que agregar por la convención del año, y para terminar el panel, una imagen del logo del cómic 400px 'Wally Studios ' Últimamente, no me encuentro tan activo en la Wikia, pero quiero que sepan que no he dejado de trabajar en mis proyectos, como mi UCM, o Marvel: Legends, mi serie, actualmente llevo ya 4 capítulos escritos y estoy escribiendo otros más. Pero los proyectos más próximos a estrenarse son: thumb El Espectacular Hombre Araña: 'Es la primera película de mi Universo Cinematográfico, pero la penúltima en términos cronológicos, decidió adelantar su estreno a Julio de este mismo año, debido a que es el proyecto al que más tiempo le he dedicado y el que está mejor a mí gusto... thumb Otro proyecto que se estrenará, no en Julio, sino en Agosto, será 'Marvel: Legends, serie que juntará a todos los personajes de Marvel. La primera temporada tratará sobre la unión original de los Vengadores, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Ant-Man y la Avispa. El primer episodio se estrenará a inicios de Agosto. El último proyecto que voy a estrenar será la continuación de la trilogía de Sam Raimi, Spider-Man 4. Donde los villanos principales serán el Lagarto, y el Buitre... J Studios Bien hecho, chicos, lo han hecho bien en sus proyectos, pero agárrense que se van a hacer encima. Mi primer Comic Con de MF será asombroso. Ahora, les presento mi próximo proyecto: Deadpool and the X-Force El mercenario bocazas vuelve de nuevo en esta serie animada, que se situará después de los hechos de las películas de Ryan Reynolds. Junto a Cable, Domino, Negasonic, Wolverine, Gambit y Jean Grey, Wade Wilson se enfrentará a la Hermandad de los Mutantes Diabólicos y tratará de liberar a Beast, mientras asume su responsabilidad como padre, cuando Vanessa quede embarazada. ¿Quieres una chimichanga para el camino, bro? Ahora prepárate para el próximo proyecto: Thor: Son of Odin En construcción. Infinite Marvel Studios Mi nombre es Spidergmaer creador de Infinite Marvel Studios, anteriormente llamado MarvelINC Studios, después de tiempo sin editar nada vuelvo para esta Comic Con y como soy nuevo no se bien como funciona esto a si que intentare no cometer tantos errores ortograficos, perdón por no publicar Iron Man: El Invencible,es que estaba ocupado en entrar en MIT, además todos estos proyectos forman parte de la Tierra-15625 o Universo Infinite, sin nada más que aclarar, ¡Comencemos! Series Los Asombrosos X-Men Fecha de Estreno: 20 de Julio del 2018 Sinopsis: Después de un ataque de un grupo de Robots llamados los Centinelas hacia la ciudad de los Ángeles en busca de mutantes, debido a la Amenaza del Mutante Magneto, amo del magnetismo, y su hermandad de mutantes supremos. El Telépata Mutante Charles Xavier crea al equipo, Los X-Men, reclutando a 6 mutantes, Cyclops, Wolverine, Beast, Marvel Girl, Storm, Iceman y Colossus. Ultimate Avengers Fecha de Estreno:'''6 de Agosto del 2018 '''Sinopsis: Una terrible y destructiva arma del juicio final está lista para que sea lanzada sobre Washington D. C. con la derrota de sus fuerzas a lo largo y ancho de Europa, este se trata de un último acto de terrorismo del comando nazi, diseñado para despedazar el corazón mismo de Estados Unidos. En un golpe preventivo, los aliados enviaron a la única persona capaz de detener tal ataque, el héroe de la playa de Omaha y la batalla de Normandía: El Capitán América, resguardado por la división aérea 101 y acompañado por el fotógrafo de guerra Bucky Barnes. El Capitán lidera un devastador y exitoso asalto sobre la aparente impenetrable fortaleza que resguarda el lanzamiento en tierra del misil nazi. Pero antes de que descubran cómo las fuerzas alemanas obtuvieron tal tecnología, lanzan el arma. Sin perder tiempo, el Capitán salta sobre el misil, el cual se perdió en el cielo nocturno. pero arrojando una granada a los propulsores, el héroe logró sacar de curso al prototipo de la bomba de hidrógeno, el cual exploto en la atmósfera. pero el Capitán cayo cientos de metros sobre las aguas árticas. Esta fue su última misión. Décadas más tarde, el general Nick Fury asumió el control de S.H.I.E.L.D., y con él reinició el programa del supersoldado bajo la dirección de Hank Pym, científico líder famoso por darle a su esposa Janet la capacidad de encogerse a voluntad, lo que le ganó el sobrenombre de Wasp. Al probar una nueva fórmula, Pym logró crecer exitosamente veinte metros y se autoproclamó Ant-Man. Dentro del mismo programa se encuentra el multimillonario industrial Tony Stark, inventor de la armadura corporal conocida como Iron Man, y el ex director del programa del supersoldado, el Dr. Bruce Banner, quien fue degradado luego de un intento desastroso de replicar el proceso que convirtió a Steve Rogers en el Capitán América cuando probó la fórmula en sí mismo, transformándose en un gigante verde y avanzar con furia por Manhattan, lo que le ganó el nombre de Hulk. Luego encontraron el cuerpo del Capitán América quien despertó en un mundo diferente. Con gran financiamiento y apoyo del gobierno de Estados Unidos, Fury, quien ahora es director de S.H.I.E.L.D,Ha reunido un equipo diseñado para ser la última línea de defensa en contra del terrorismo, Los Vengadores. Daredevil Fecha de Estreno:'''1 de Septiembre del 2018 '''Sinopsis: Matt Murdock es un abogado de día y un vigilante enmascarado de noche, conocido como Daredevil. Debido a intentar probar la inocencia de una reportera de nombre Karen Page, que investigaba sobre la corrupción de Construcciones Union Allied. Daredevil comienza a enfrentar a pandilleros para obtener información, finalmente sus investigaciones lo llevaron a conocer un nombre, el de Wilson Fisk alias Kingpin. Guardianes de la Galaxia Fecha de Estreno:'''17 de Septiembre del 2018 '''Sinopsis: Peter Quill un miembro de los devastadores, encuentra un mapa que da a la ubicación de un objeto conocido como la semilla cósmica, que puede crear una nueva dimensión o destruirla dependiendo quien lo porte. Quill fue perseguido por los cazarrecompezas,Groot y Rocket Raccoon, y la hija del Titán de Acheron, Gamora, luego ser encarcelados por los Nova Corps en la prisión conocen a Drax el Destructor y luego de escapar los 5 forajidos van a buscar la semilla cósmica Miniseries Los 4 Fantásticos Fecha de Estreno:24 de Agosto del 2017 Sinopsis: Reed Richards, escogido para unirse al grupo de jóvenes genios del Edificio Baxter, ha pasado su juventud y parte de su vida adulta en el desarrollo de un sistema para teletransportar materia solida a través de una dimensión paralela. Su primer ensayo a gran escala fue atestiguado por sus compañeros Sue Storm, Victor Van Damme, Johnny (Hermano menor de Sue) y Ben Grimm, amigo de la infancia. Pero hubo un accidente. Sus estructuras genéticas fueron mezcladas y recombinadas de una manera extraña. El Cuerpo de Reed fluye como el agua, Ben parece haber sido esculpido en Roca, Sue se hace invisible y Johnny puede generar fuego. Los 4 Jóvenes se convirtieron en los Mundialmente Famosos Superhéroes, Los 4 Fantásticos. El Increible Hulk Fecha de Estreno: 1 de Octubre del 2018 Sinopsis: El Dr. Bruce Banner ya establecido como Hulk y en fuga, capturado por el ejército después de que otro intento de librarse de la bestia en el interior falla. Eventualmente escapa y cae en manos del Líder a quien Gargola y Abominación sirven. Peliculas Iron Man: El Invencible 'Fecha de Estreno:'18 de Julio del 2018 'Sinopsis:'Tony Stark encuentra una ciudad china perdida en la que libera accidentalmente una fuerza poderosa del mal, Stark queda mal herido pero crea una armadura para convertirse en Iron Man y asi enfrentar al mal que busca liberar el poder del Mandarin Thor: El Poderoso 'Fecha de Estreno:'4 de Agosto del 2018 'Sinopsis:'Eones atrás, una guerra se desencadenó entre los dioses nórdicos de Asgard y los Gigantes de Hielo de Jotunheim. Los tres hijos de Odín, Thor, Balder y Loki, se convierten en los mejores guerreros de Asgard. Finalmente, Mjolnir se forja y con su poder, la guerra se lleva a cabo rápidamente a favor de los asgardianos. Después de un torneo público en el que Balder es el vencedor, Odin lleva a Thor a un lado y le confiesa en privado que él es la fuente del poder de Asgard, y cuando inevitablemente muere durante Ragnarok, Asgard será destruido junto con él. Sin embargo, tranquiliza a Thor diciéndole que su legado perdurará a través de Mjolnir y los Norn Stones, que son extensiones de su poder. Mientras tanto, Loki decide traicionar a Asgard y roba los Norn Stones, matando a Balder cuando trata de interferir antes de huir de Asgard. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el barón Zemo se acerca a Heinrich Himmler y pide un ejército para invadir Asgard. Aunque Himmler es escéptico al principio, Zemo le muestra que posee las míticas Piedras de Norn. Himmler inmediatamente aprueba el plan de Zemo. Zemo luego usa las piedras para convocar a los Gigantes de Escarcha, y las fuerzas combinadas de Alemania y Gigante de Hielo atacan a Asgard. Zemo luego se revela como Loki. Ultimate Adventures 'Fecha de Estreno:'22 de Agosto del 2018 'Sinopsis:'Jack Danner tuvo todas las cartas para convertirse en un amargado. Su hermano mayor murió al abrirse el cráneo con un rastrillo, y sus padres murieron cuando tenía 5 años al caerse su coche en un puente. Sin embargo, Jack no se dejó amilanar por la tragedia. Vivió durante un tiempo en un orfanato de Chicago, donde entabló amistad con Oliver Tolivel. Cuando su tía Ruth le recogió en su casa, también adoptó a Oliver. Ambos eran más bien traviesos, por lo que les dejó a cargo del señor Chi, quien les educó en las artes marciales junto con su propio hijo, Lee. Gracias a ese entrenamiento obtuvieron numerosos premios. Una noche, Jack se sentía inquieto. De pronto, observó como un halcón atacaba a un búho, pero él lo impidió, sufriendo varios arañazos a garras del halcón. Éste hecho marcó a Jack, o, según palabras del señor Chi, le convirtió en parte del búho y el halcón. Jack, Oliver y Lee se alistaron en la academia militar, y probablemente interviniesen en la invasión de la isla de Granada en 1983, por lo que recibieron una condecoración del propio presidente de los Estados Unidos, Ronald Reagan. Más tarde se licenciaron en Harvard. Cuando el índice de criminalidad de Chicago se disparó, Jack decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y asumió la identidad de Hawk Owl, para luchar contra el crimen por toda la ciudad. Ghost Rider: El Vengador Fantasma 'Fecha de Estreno: '''31 de Agosto del 2018 '''Sinopsis:'Johnny Blaze descubrió que su padre estaba muriendo de cáncer y fue abordado por un hombre con cabello blanco y rojo que vestía un abrigo rojo. El hombre afirmó ser Mefistofeles y le ofreció a Johnny la vida de su padre a cambio del alma del primero. Johnny está de acuerdo. Trágicamente, el padre de Johnny muere en un truco que salió mal y Johnny se ve obligado a convertirse en un ciclista demoníaco con una calavera llameante de noche, con Mefistofeles tratando de hacer que Johnny se convierta en su sirviente. Doctor Strange: Hechicero Supremo 'Fecha de Estreno: '''15 de Septiembre del 2017 '''Sinopsis: '''Cuando un innovador y brillante neurocirujano llamado Stephen Strange,Jr. estrello accidentalmente su auto, dañando para siempre sus valiosas manos, la delicadesa que un cirujano se basa en el pulso, Strange ya no lo tenia. Perdido, Solitario y Abatido, Strange recorrio el mundo en busca de curas, hasta que oyo sobre un hombre en el Tibet que podia ayudarlo, el hombre le enseño artes misticas que la cultura moderna habia olvidado, Strange no encontro lo que queria al contrario encontro mucho mas... Alias: Jessica Jones '''Fecha de Estreno: '''31 de Septiembre '''Sinopsis:'Pese a que su corta vida como superheroina terminó en tragedia, Jessica Jones ha estado reconstruyendo su vida personal y su carrera como una temperamental y irascible detective privada en Hell's Kitchen, en la ciudad de Nueva York. Plagada de auto-odio y un complicado caso de estrés post-traumático, Jessica pelea contra sus demonios interiores y exteriores usando sus extraordinarias habilidades como una improbable campeona para los necesitados… especialmente si están dispuestos a extenderle un cheque. Luke Cage: Heroe de Alquiler '''Fecha de Estreno: '''10 de Octubre del 2018 '''Sinopsis: '''Después de un experimento saboteado que lo dejó con super fuerza y una piel indestructible, Luke Cage se convierte en un fugitivo intentado recuperar su vida en el moderno Harlem en Nueva York. Pero él pronto saldrá de las sombras y deberá luchar una batalla por el corazón de su ciudad lo que le obligará a enfrentarse a un pasado que había intentado olvidar. Categoría:Eventos Categoría:IRMVII Studios Categoría:Marvel Fanon Comic Con